2014.01.22 - Destroyed Dimension Duet
'Seated' in mid-air - though really, she looks more reclined than seated, Matrix is quite frankly just *lounging* up there in the skies above upper Metropolis; hands behind her head, feet crossed at the ankles, hair everywhere in the wind while she mostly cloud-watches. Mind you, there's a Helicarrier not all that far away, but she isn't trying to hide from it nor does it seem to be bothering her with it's presence. Up in the sky, it is a meteor, an alien invasion, or maybe a blonde in a questionable outfit. Kara Zor'L AKA Karen Starr AKA Power Girl, which is the version that descends from above, red glow slowly fading from her eyes. She holds up the natural descent when she catches an anomalous target in her vision. A scoop back up and she pauses a reasonable speaking distance from the woman. Ok, NOW she's definitely 'sitting up' - because she sits up, and her hair spills over her shoulders before it starts blowing all over the place again, and Matrix kinda' shades her eyes with a hand for a minute to try and get a decent look. "Uhm, hi?" The eyes are pink and fading to blue, then further toward a lighter blue. She holds in the sky, one toe down on a straight leg, the other knee bent up and her heel under her in line withe the straight posture. "Hello." Power Girl says as she appraises the woman. "I am Power Girl." Is there a hint of deadpan on that last word? "The outfit gives it away a little," Matrix admits, brow knitting a bit behind her bangs. "I would have sworn we'd met maybe once or twice? Or maybe not, my memory's kind of a grab-bag sometimes." She even offers a smile! Shifting to a standing position - she's still technically hovering, but she definitely looks more like she's standing - "I'm Matrix. What brings you by my neck of the clouds, Power Girl? And why the heat-vision, did you see something wiggy nearby?" The now pale blue eyes look down a little bit at the uniform comment and the up and away before settling on the other flyer. The raised leg descends to the other, bobbed hair more suited to the flying avoids her face. A faint smile, "A pleasure to meet you, Matrix. If we have, I fear so much time.. So many dimensions, sometimes I forget who I met where." Her eyes blink at the reference, and she shakes her head when they open, "No, I was venting. I was just.. Out there." she comments with a little higher point to space. "Sometimes, I like to overcharge, build my tolerance. It is kind of, well, a charge.. Like a really strong cup of coffee." 'Oh'ing softly, Matrix follows Power Girl's point upwards, an eyebrow raised like maybe there's something up there she missed besides a cloud shaped like a taco... She doesn't really have a response to that particular statement, though. Not right away, anyway. "I generally just punch a bad guy in the face when I could use a rush. Which, you know. Plentiful. Usually some idiot sticks his head out of his evil genetics lab or his evil petting zoo and does something worth getting punched in the face. Works out okay." There is of course, unshielded access to the yellow sun's radiation, save the magnetic belts. "That works too, at least for venting frustration. Clobbered any body nefarious recently?" She asks looking down as is standing on a glass floor. "A mad scientist who apparently goes by Mr. Hyde," Matrix actually has an answer handy! That isn't just 'Random Bank Robber #2677.b'! "Some guy who turned into a dragon helped. But I got a lot of punching in, and that seemed to do the trick. He was kidnapping and experimenting on homeless people, which is of course bad. I'm not sure which prison he ended up in, though. I hope one of the good ones." "Mr. Hyde, as in Dr. Jeckyl? Really, you wonder about some of these villains. Do they set out to go insane? Did the high school adviser say, hey, according to our testing you are most qualified to create chaos and destruction?" Power Girl asks a bit rhetorically. "Well, I am pleased you apprehended him. I just hope they don't send him to Arkham, I think that place makes people more crazy." Matrix gives a wide-eyed nod of agreement; "I'm PRETTY sure there's a revolving door in there somewhere too, people seem to *escape* from there an awful lot!" She beams a little, having an opinion in common. "As far as Hyde goes, I suppose he was literarily inspired. I didn't stick around to find out if his given name was Jeckyl. I gave the police a report, saw him into the car, then split like a banana." She may have done that last bit literally, it's hard to tell from her tone. "He's no worse than Sauron in that regard. Better, actually. Sauron's a vampire pterodactyl-man, and not just a big magic floating eye, which is not at ALL the same." Power Girl gives a subtle nod, "What are you doing up here, Matrix? Spying on the spies?" She asks with a little thumb towards the carrier. Maybe PG does not always trust some of the human governments motives; she certainly does not seem to be discouraging it. To which Mae turns her head and looks at the Helicarrier like she's never actually seen it before. "How long has *that* been there?" she asks, faintly aghast. "I was looking at clouds and listening for trouble. I didn't hear any trouble that wasn't pretty much immediately helped out by some other hero, so I counted a taco, an ice-cream scoop, some vitamins, and was just starting to pick out a molecular gold model in cumulus when you dropped by to say 'hello.'" She's not even a little embarrassed about it, either. She turns to peer at the Helicarrier again, rubbing her chin. "Do you think they saw them, too?" Power Girl stares up at the sky like it is responsible for some offense against her now. Her head tilts, and she lifts her brows, "A taco? All I see is white to gray accumulations of moisture in the upper atmosphere." Okay, so Power Girl is sometimes fun, sometimes a little weird. The focus goes on to the carrier, "I think they are more likely looking at us when we are this close. This is where Matrix uncomfortably tugs down her skirt. If she weren't a shape-shifter it would be more Mariah Carey like, but in this instance she's actually tugged the length of her skirt well down to her knees. "*Creepers*," she says vehemently. "Well, now you look like a stewardess from the fifties." Power Girl remarks with a shake of her head and a little laugh, "I think it would be radar, though I suppose they could have some extended range cameras. I am afraid if they do though the craft is now full of able bodied competent humans that already have pictures of you. They are likely shifting through them and trading them with the other humans in peak physical condition that want to see them." "Like trading cards?" Matrix's skirt slowly creeps back up to where it was in the first place, probably because: surprise surprise, she's stopped giving it active thought at all and is sort of 'relaxing' back to 'default state' while she natters. "Spies are *so weird.* But, I can drop off their cameras any time I want, so I'm not super worried about it. I think a SHIELD agent I've never met used my Super-Name to my face the other day... but that's not so weird considering I did *register* under my name." "Oh, I guess. They probably do that with all of us, you know, like with point values or something. Who has seen the most unusual unusual person." It sounds to Karen very much like something humans would do. "They collect those pictures of celebrities, and players of that boring game the play over there." She says pointing at the stadium. "Probably get like sixty points for Green Arrow.." "I don't think Green Arrow is very unusual," Matrix muses. "I'm sure they have better things to do, anyway. That sounds like it would be *really boring* for more than a minute or two." Scratching the back of her head, Mae tries to think of what else to talk about. "Uhm. Thoughts on Superman! Do you have them? Keep in mind that I am his adopted sibling, so if you have romantic thoughts I am inclined to squeal about how gross that is." The blonde leans her head forward as if trying to examine the sudden second head Matrix grew, "I think he is my first cousin, one universe removed." Power Girl says and shakes her head with a tiny bit of an eww look on her face. "And umm, he is okay.. A little bit of a boyscout.. I mean he is cool, I just tend not to think too much about that." "Cool," Matrix repeats - like, deliberately repeats, trying to make the same face (well, without shape-shifting Karen's actual face) and use the same inflection. "I don't think I've *ever* heard anyone call him that. Maybe you should tell him you think so, I think he thinks a lot of people think he's lame. Or maybe that was me. I WAS him for a little while." Pause, wait. Matrix looks off to the side middle distance, thinking out loud. "Or maybe I just dreamed I did. Or *thought* I was." Hands on her hips, she tries to puzzle it out - mouthing words she isn't actually really saying out loud. "I think their microwave scanners are garbling your thoughts." Karen is joking from the hint of humor in her tone. "Want to get a cup of coffee or something? It is seven A-M in Java.. Besides, Starbucks is still open if you don't want to go that far?" Karen moves a little closer, and if not dodged or otherwise aborted gives a pat on the woman's shoulder. "I understand, my memories are all gapped up too.. I spent most of my life in a simulator." Cue the Gasp of Familiarity! "I'M an artificial being from a pocket dimenson!" Shades of 'ME TOO!' Matrix very fondly pats the hand on her shoulder - not minding it at all. "I even used to look kind of like you, still do when I'm not working, but I had a run-in with a would-be murder victim and things got weird." Hmm. "-Er," she appends. "Java from java sounds fun!" How do you say, 'I'm not artificial' to a person who is? "I am a Kryptonian, I just.. I am from anther dimension. My parents spent the time my escape pod was being built, and I was being a not yet born.. Programming a vast holographic interface. I spent most of the time just like I was growing up on a dead planet, part of the time preparing for the powers and skills I would need under a yellow sun. then, after a long time, I woke up on a different Earth.. I adapted to life there, but that reality collapsed. Hard to explain. I was near a vortex, and I made it through.. I was trying to save my reality, but I ended up here. My cousin, Superman died.. And here I am with another, almost just like him.. Worse the me here is still here.. A teenager, about seven years younger than me." "I saw her once," Matrix nods, following all of that... somehow. Or faking it really well, at any rate. "I kind of wanted to punch her in the face. Can't really say why..." she trails off, looking about as confused about the statement as anything else that's confused her in the last twenty minutes or so. "I was built by Lex Luthor as a way to keep Lana Lang alive. Superboy was LONG dead, and Lex got tricked into letting out some Phantom Zone criminals. He sent me to find Superman, but by the time I got back with him, they'd destroyed Earth's atmosphere and killed everyone. Details after that are hazy. But his folks let me stay with them, gave me a name." Then, something occurs to Matrix - and like everything else that occurs to her, she says it out loud. "You know, if I'm his sister and your his cousin, that makes you MY cousin too!" Right? 'Yep, you are my adopted cousin TWO universes removed.' Or is it just still one? Quantum probabilities and multi-dimensional physics asid, Karen doesn't rush to say it like that. Instead she looks pensive a second, then nods, "Yes. Very col, now I have two cousins." She says with a bright smile. As long as this doesn't some how make Karen her own Grandma, she's good with it. "Yes, Java, right. Still want to go, or just settle for Starbucks tonight?" "WOOT! NEW COUSIN!" Matrix raises her arms up over her head like she just scored a touchdown or something. "Why overpay for days-burned tureens of substandard product when we can go to the island and get the good stuff?" BIG smile. "I'd say 'race you', but you can fly a looot faster than I can, so, let's go!" There's practically a heart bubble in her voice. Power Girl points in the general direction, "You go first and I keep up.." She glances to the SHIELD carrier, "But lets give them a mile before breaking the sound barrier.. Don't want to break all the snoopy stuff." Karen then slowly start to accelerate, but waits to keep speed with Matrix. "As you like!" It'll take Matrix a bit to get up to that sort of speed anyway; and with a salute, she takes off flying alongside Power Girl. Java awaits! END Category:Log